


Stay for Breakfast

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, FtM Dick, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Slade can admit to himself that maybe he worries a little, when Dick goes out, that his boyfriend might finally wonder what thehellhe's doing with him. But he has faith in Dick's devotion, and faith deserves to be rewarded.





	Stay for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "faith".

Slade tossed in the bed, huffing a sigh. It was eerily quiet in the apartment, without the sounds of Dick breathing next to him, tossing about himself. The place was always a little too quiet when Slade was alone, but tonight seemed so much worse, like it was dead around him.

 

He reached an arm out from beneath the blanket- that for once wasn’t being pulled nearly completely off him- grabbed his phone off the nightstand. The light blinded him for a moment, before it revealed nothing but the pretty picture of Dick grinning up on his background, smile so large his eyes were shut completely.

 

No texts. No missed calls. Nothing for the past two hours. Which wasn’t _strange_ , he was out having a life, he didn’t need to check in with Slade every few minutes. But Slade couldn’t lie that he wasn’t disappointed to not get a response to his goodnight message, forty minutes prior.

 

Dick was probably drunk, probably dancing off the alcohol to some loud music Slade couldn’t _name_ . He’d gone out with his brothers- well, not the _kid_ , but Jason and Tim. And if Slade could remember, Tim’s _boyfriend_.

 

He set his phone aside, flopping over to his back. Tried not to imagine Dick with sweat on his spine, making that obscenely livid neon-striped tank top cling to him. Tried not to think of the pretty look on his face or the curve of his lips when he smiled.

 

If he did, he’d think about how much everyone else would notice it, would want the damn boy like he did day in and day out.

 

He closed his eye, took a slow, deep breath. Exhaled even slower. Inhaled again. Wouldn’t think about the fact that Dick was young and gorgeous and having fun and with people his own _age_ -

 

Wouldn’t admit that nights like this left Slade wondering what the hell the kid was doing with him.

 

His mind was still racing, despite his bed efforts, minutes later when he heard the door open. It was loud, followed by laughter, the sort he knew by heart. _Dick_.

 

“Dick you’re gonna wake up the whole _building_ !” It was Jason’s voice, before the door was shutting again, and then a _thud_ , like he had leaned against it. It sounded heavier than Dick’s weight would produce.

 

“Nah, they’re all snug as a bug in a rug!” A few uneven footsteps, and then the sound of a hand smacking on the floor. “Shit Jay I gotta get my shoes off. Hol’ me up.” There was a little grunting, and then Jason-

 

“Dick stop raising your ass up.”

 

“I’m just getting my shoes off!” A little rustling, then the sound of them being _flopped_ away. “Thanks little wing.” The sound of boots being pushed aside, and then footsteps through the apartment. Slade was about to toss the blanket away, to get up and make sure the two of them didn’t _hurt_ themselves, but paused when Dick continued. “Shouldn’t a-done all those shots that guy bought me.”

 

“He wanted to take you _home_ , _niño bonito_.”

 

Dick was laughing. “I _know_! He tried so hard! His haircut was awful though.” Dick made a noise like he was sticking his tongue out. “Wan’ me to grab you some pillows?”

 

“Your couch is a pillow goldie.” The couch groaned, and Jason must have been stretching out onto it. “Thanks again for this. I can’t go home like this to Roy.”

 

“No problem.” There was more shuffling, and Slade couldn’t tell what Dick was doing, but- “Dude I really want to suck a dick right now.”

 

Jason _snorted_ . “Your man is in the other room, buttercup.” Dick gasped so damn _loudly_ , like he’d forgotten, and then his footsteps were loud, quick. Slade heard the door open, grunted when Dick threw himself on the bed, bouncing like he was a child.

 

“Baby are you awake?”

 

Slade opened his eye again, trying to level a glare at Dick but failing. “How could I sleep through _that_?” Dick giggled, wriggling around until he was getting himself under the blanket, pushing it down Slade’s bare torso, until it pooled at his thighs. Without even a word Dick reached over, cupped his cock and balls through his underwear, smiling to himself as Slade quirked a brow.

 

“Grayson, you’re drunk.”

 

“Uh-huh. And,” he squeezed gently, and Slade knew Dick felt the way his cock twitched. “I wanna suck you off.”

 

Slade reached for Dick’s shoulder, pushed at it gently even as Dick continued to fondle him- even as his cock betrayed him and _responded_ quickly. “You need to go to bed,” Slade said, “you’re too drunk for this.”

 

“Never too drunk to know I want you.” Dick’s cheeks were rosy, a gorgeous flush against his dark skin- and it wasn’t that Slade didn’t want him, because god he did- he just wanted to make sure Dick wouldn’t regret it.

 

Which felt almost ridiculous, as Dick was always handsy when he was drunk.

 

The thoughts began to fizzle out when Dick curled his fingers in the waistband of Slade’s boxer briefs, impatiently tugging them down. They fit in snuggly just under his cock, which Dick wrapped his hand around, giving a firm pump. Slade groaned, head falling back, and then Dick was doubling over, warm, wet mouth opening and swallowing Slade down.

 

“Fuck,” Slade groaned, reaching one hand up to cover his mouth. His noises muffled as Dick bobbed head head eagerly, taking Slade in so damn deep it was a wonder he could breathe. Slade grunted, a muffled curse, and then Dick was dramatically pulling off, tossing his head back and sucking a breath.

 

“Be loud,” Dick said, looking down at Slade with sparkling dark eyes. “Wanna hear you baby.” Slade let his hand fall away, wanted to remind Dick that _Jason_ was on the couch, but- “let him hear.”

 

God it was like he was in his head.

 

Dick leaned back down, had Slade back in his mouth before he could argue. And Slade listened this time, reached down and brushed Dick’s hair back, kept it out of his face as he eagerly sucked. He didn’t bother to try and fight off how quickly his orgasm was creeping along his spine, rocked his hips up into Dick’s mouth instead. His boyfriend groaned, one hand splaying in the white curls at the base, fingertips curling up towards his lower belly. Slade grunted, before he thrust up over Dick’s tongue again, the grunt turning to a guttural groan-

 

And he was coming, over Dick’s tongue. Dick moaned happily, swallowing, before he pulled off, licking his lips. Slade sucked in a breath, as Dick got up on his knees, shoved his leggings and briefs down in one single movement until they were mid thigh.

 

He reached down, slipped his fingers over the dark curls at his groin, before they were pushing soft skin, rubbing quickly against his clit. “Slade,” Dick gasped, and Slade didn’t bother to let him finish. Didn’t need him to. He _knew_ what Dick wanted.

 

Slade moved quickly, got his hands on Dick’s hips and leaned forward. It wasn’t comfortable on his neck, but he didn’t _care_ when his tongue traced where Dick’s fingers had been, his tongue rolling over his clit. Dick tossed his head back, got both his hands in Slade’s hair and tugged, kept him close as Slade sucked at his swollen clit.

 

Dick was loud, panting and moaning until his voice seemed to ricochet off the walls. “Like that,” he panted, trying to guide Slade’s head even though he was in the perfect spot. “God Slade, baby, eat my pussy, _c’mon_.”

 

Dick talked when he was nervous and when he was drunk- and his drunk dirty talk made Slade want to chuckle- if he wasn’t so lost in what he was doing. He sucked again, and Dick _howled_ , before his tongue rolled over his clit in tight circles. Dick’s hips jerked, pushing hard against Slade’s mouth, and the next shout was him coming, far quicker than even Slade had expected.

  


Slade coaxed him through it, slowed his tongue’s movements as Dick began to settle. When Dick let go of his hair he pulled back, panting lightly as Dick gave him a lazy, pleased smile. He mumbled something, and Slade wasn’t sure if it was Romani or simply slurred words, but then he was cupping Slade’s face, kissing him lazily. Slade hooked an arm around him, could taste the bitter aftertaste on Dick’s tongue- let it mingle with the flavor of his cunt still in Slade’s mouth…

 

God, he almost wanted to go again.

 

Dick nipped at Slade’s lower lip, and by the little sounds he was making, he was considering it too. Slade squeezed his arm around him tighter, before he fell back, dragging Dick with him. Dick sprawled, giggling, peppering little kisses against Slade’s cheek.

 

“Wanna let me ride you?” he asked, trying to toss a leg up over Slade, but with his leggings down around his thighs it was difficult.

 

“How about we revisit that thought in the morning?” Slade offered. “If you don’t get some sleep soon you’re going to be miserable, little bird.” Dick gave a little _hmph_ , but didn’t argue. Instead he squirmed away, kicking at the blankets and fighting with his clothing. Slade took the time to pull his boxer briefs back into place, before Dickw as rolling back. Completely naked now, he was able to toss his leg up over Slade, clinging to him as he nuzzled into his chest, huffing a breath against his chest hair.

 

Slade turned his head, leaned down to kiss the top of Dick’s- and could hear his breathing already evening out.

 

“Sweet dreams, little bird.”

 

*

 

Slade woke up before Dick. His boyfriend had turned away from him, was now sprawled on his belly, snoring gently into a pillow. He still had a leg tossed over Slade, though.

 

Slade turned his head, glanced at him before he chuckled. He tossed the blanket back, very carefully moved Dick’s leg off him, and stood up. He stretched, groaned as his muscles and joints woke up, locked into place. He took the time to put his patch on, before crossing the room, digging a tshirt out from his dresser. He pulled it on, before he was heading for the bedroom door, grabbing a hair tie off the back.

 

It was a bad habit, they were everywhere.

 

He stepped out of the bedroom, was in the process of pulling his hair back, when he found Jason, sprawled on the couch. The blanket Dick kept on the back of it was tangled around him. Slade finished tying back his ponytail, headed for the kitchen as quietly as he could. He tried to keep silent as he poured some coffee into the machine, fired it to life. But he was in the process of glancing over the mugs in the cupboard when he heard Jason groan, and then the couch as he must have stood up.

 

He appeared, a few moments later, hair in disarray. His tshirt was rucked up towards his waist, and _god_ , he’d slept in jeans. Slade wanted to shudder over that.

 

“Hello princess,” Slade offered with a smile, as Jason reached up, raked his hand back through his hair. “Coffee? Or should I look for something stronger.”

 

“Not hungover,” Jason managed, yawning. “But if you’re making coffee the answer is always hell yes.” Slade kept his smile, pulled down three mugs. The coffee machine gurgled, the drip ending, and Slade slid one mug down the counter. Jason grabbed it, poured himself some, before moving towards the fridge. He was pulling the creamer out when he said, “You two sounded like you had a good time.”

 

Slade paused for only a moment, before he went back to filling he and Dick’s mugs. “I can’t even be shocked you heard us.”

 

“I could’ve heard Dick Grayson having sex when I was six feet under, Slade. Guy’s not quiet.” Jason spooned a single drop of sugar into his mug, before stirring it. “Not complaining. Made me miss Roy pretty badly.” He flashed a grin, and Slade shook his head.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy when you’re home.”

 

Jason took a sip. “Yeah… sorry, didn’t mean for that to get weird.” A shrug of the shoulder, because really, Slade didn’t think it _was_ but- “Dick’s just so damn infatuated with you, it’s sort of… cute.” Slade hummed, and Jason took another sip of his coffee. “Everyone tried to take him home last night. This one guy kept buying him shots. And Dick would down them and then just _gush_ about you. Couldn’t wait to get home.” Slade paused then, reaching for the sugar.

 

His little smile grew. Because all those _fears_ , those little doubts- were being proven wrong. “He’s a sweetheart,” Slade offered, spooning too much sugar into Dick’s coffee, before leaving it on the counter and heading for the fridge again. He poured a tall glass of water. “Check in with your husband,” Slade said, closing the fridge and heading for the kitchen doorway, “and stay for breakfast.”

 

Slade headed for the bedroom. Dick was as he’d left him. He settled on the edge of the bed, reached out and pressed a cool hand to his boyfriend’s bare back. Dick sighed, as Slade rubbed along his spine, before moving to trace the mesh of scars, all along his dark skin.

 

“Little bird,” he whispered, and Dick turned his head, eyes fluttering open. “Good morning.”

 

“Mornin’.” Dick licked his lips, squirmed around until he could sit up. He was stretching when Slade offered him the water, and Dick sighed with relief. “You are a _lifesaver_.”

 

He took it, tipped his head back as he drank. “Do you need something for your head.” Dick waved him off, didn’t stop until the glass was empty. He sucked in a breath, as Slade took it back, before Dick was wiping his wet lips on the back of his hand.

 

“Head’s fine,” he said, “I can handle a few drinks, you know.”

 

“You were past a _few_ , Grayson.” Dick only grinned, and Slade leaned over, kissed his warm cheek. “Put something on, I’ll make breakfast. There’s coffee in the kitchen- and Jason.”

 

Dick giggled. “Oh god, I’m sure he had some comments.”

 

“I think he’s saving most of them for you.” Slade stood up, and Dick let his eyes sweep down him. His tongue darted out over his lips again, and Slade wanted to crawl right back into the bed.

 

“You know, it’s morning _now_.”

 

Slade groaned, but shook his head. “You’ll be the death of me, Dick. Breakfast first.” He turned away, heading for the door, “and maybe a shower.”

 

He heard Dick laughing as he walked out, and just smiled over it. Smiled because he’d woken up with his boyfriend exactly as he should- and it was always good to have a little faith in his love rewarded.


End file.
